


And We Are But Actors [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "And We Are But Actors" by alafayeAuthor's original summary:Under pressure, Draco tells his mother that he has a boyfriend; a serious boyfriend. The only problem is that he doesn't actually have one. But he refuses to go through another Christmas single with his mother pressuring him about marriage and children. Enter one Harry Potter who once said he owed Draco a debt.





	And We Are But Actors [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And We Are But Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167488) by [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1prHc7t2NCYs7WQTZKQtm1vMQUiqH-YUG) | 0:35:55 | 17 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NeBIfsMUqzq1YKElSorE9dMH8s3tl1Ar) | 0:35:55 | 35 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alafaye for permission to record this story.


End file.
